


Should have spoken up

by madsmurf



Series: Erik Lehnsherr's Playlist For Charles Xavier [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Death, Elplaylistforcx, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if only he had stayed. If only he had sent Azazel back. If only. If only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should have spoken up

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I should be ashamed of myself but this is what came out. Another fic for Erik Lenhsherr Playlist, except from [my one](http://madsmurf93.tumblr.com/post/13256108224/following-pjs-lead-an-erik-lehnsherr-playlist). The song was The Mess I Made by Parachute

_Should have spoken up/oh but I'm staring at the mess I made_

"Are you sure?" he has to make sure, he has to.

Emma looks at him with some indescribable emotion, a part of him believes that it is pity, he stares back determined to keep his composure.

"Yes I am sure"

The world crashes down and he goes numb.

"Right, very well," his voice is distant, he can barely make out the words "make sure to tell Mystique"

Emma stands there, looking as though she is waiting for something to happen. "Well, what are you waiting for a written invitation? Go."

She leaves quickly.

He runs.

 _Should have turned around/should have looked again._

He doesn't stop running. Even when he has nowhere else to run. He just keeps on running.

[ _there is more to you then just pain and anger, there is good in you too, I felt it_ ]

It rains as he runs, it pelts down, soaking him. That doesn't stop him. There is nothing that can stop him, not now.

'Charles, I am so sorry. So sorry.'

He screams as he runs. Metal twists around him, bending into impossible shapes. He doesn't stop to look, he just keeps on going.

If only he had stayed. If only he had sent Azazel back. If only. If only.

He doesn't feel it as he is thrown into the air and he feels as though he is flying. Until he crashes down, limbs bent into awkward positions, pain rushing to every part of his body. It registers, barely, that he has been hit by a car. That doesn't matter. He wants to run and never stop.

Except he can't move.

Then it registers. Oh.

'I'm coming Charles. I won't leave you again'

 _Should have held your face/should have watched those eyes_

The world goes dark, there is no sound, he doesn't breathe, his heart stops.

Then there is Charles. 


End file.
